sagefandomcom-20200214-history
Comments and Suggestions
ENHANCEMENT REQUEST - Just a tiny issue; could the feed titles themselves remain bold as long as there are unread stories inside, instead of unbolding on click? * Could Sage be setup to display the main summary window on the tab which is currently shown when the link is clicked (instead of the tab which is currently selected once the feed has been updated)? * FEATURE REQUEST - Open all updated feeds in tabs. Would save the manual process of CTRL/Middle clicking on updated feeds to open them in their own tab. * FEATURE REQUEST - Please add favicon support for news items. Thanks! * ASK simple question - I look at CVS version and saw some cool adds (like images display and enclosure. I think they would be include in next version. So have you already a date for next version !? * FEATURE REQUEST - It would be nice, if Sage does not only show the news channel feeds, opened from the sage sidebar, but also all the other feeds from any websites with the user defined CSS stylesheet (to avoid Firefox' ugly default xml view). This feature would be similar to feedview, another extension. * Why does the pop-up not render the whole title ? And I think it is not suite to allow the RSS to modifie the name of it. It should only modifie the feeds. Anyway, this extension is usefull and far better than others. Bravo. * It would be more useful to get only titles on the left panel if clicking once, and get the details on the main one only if cliking twice on the RSS feed. Then, cliking on an icon should allowed to render the detail of a title below it, still on the left panel. So you can check RSS feeds while you read an other page. * BUG/INTEGRATION PROBLEM: Sage forgets the feeds folder location when the bookmarks are updated by the foxylicious extension. Suggestions / Requests for Features/Enhancements * FEATURE REQUEST - Add button and/or context menu item => "Open all updated feeds in tabs". I have about 100 feeds that I check almost daily. Have to (Middle) Click on each updated feed to view it (often greater than 30 feeds). Would like to have a feature that allowed all updated feeds to be opened into their own tabs so that I can then just read through them. * Should not automatically reset the feed title in the feed list - every time i edit the title, and subsequently use Sage to read the feed the feed title gets reset. A BUG Go to "Options->Settings" and uncheck "Automatically update feed titles" I recently added Sage as an Extension to Firefox, but I don't see any way to add and RSS feeds. I tried clicking on XML buttons on various website with feeds but that did not help, just got a page filled with XML. I could not even add the Sage feed. Does anyone have a workaround to add feeds to Sage or can anyone recommend another RSS reader? Thanks, CMA * The Sage tab should use a favicon to make it easier to find. * add support for feed autodiscovery on web pages. *allow feed urls to be entered from the sidebar * add security checks - see http://izynews.com/en/safe_rss/ * add toolbar icon on install * add "Group Newspaper" like FeedDemon * Mark all read for feeds/folders * support Thunderbird (0.7) * ENHANCEMENT REQUEST: JoeMalin user-defined highlighting for visited and unvisited pages * feature request: make two column headline list go like this: stories 1-5 down the left column, 6-10 down the right column - i.e. like newspaper stories and phone books * Alt-S collides with standard search key in many sites (php.net, mozilla.org). Key combo should be configurable. ** Seconded - ALT+* should be avoided as this could clash with any accesskey. Suggest CTRL+something, in line with the existing sidebars. - JonDowland * RFE: make work in Mozilla suite. * RFE: Open All Updated Feeds in Tabs button/option * add Aggregation of multiple feeds into bottom of side-panel, preferably prefixed with a short desc. of the source channel * add an option to automatically check feeds every x minutes * You can't resize it so it becomes very small, which would make it possible to follow the links in the newsfeeds in almost full screen, without having to close Sage. Maybe it would be nice if you could hide it temporarely when you're following a link in a feed and make it popup from the side again when you want to read another feed? * Tell how many new posts have been made in each updated feed. Simply saying that there have been new posts by displaying a star on the feed isn't adequate when you're talking about high traffic sites like Wired or Slashdot. * Anyone else having trouble installing this on linux? I'm using Firefox 0.8 on Debian sid and installation seems to fail silently. Sage does not show up in Tools -> Options -> Extensions. * Someone reported the exact same problem as the previous post with 0.8 on Windows at http://extensionroom.mozdev.org/more-info.php/sage so I suspect there is a compatibility issue with Sage 1.1 and Firefox 0.8 * Doesn't seem to import properly from a NetNewsWire export. Example here: http://phaedo.cx/includes/opml/clints-feeds.opml I use NetNewsWire's grouping support, could that be the issue? * An option to display posts as a single column instead of two adjacent columns would be great. * If a url with an .rdf or .rss extension is typed into the address bar, the page is opened automatically in Sage. * an option to remove the number (1. , 2. , ...) * RFE: Make the context menu options "Open in New Window," and "Open in New Tab" in the Feed List window render the feed items in the appropriate container. The use case for this is where you turn off the "Render feeds in content area" but do want occasionally to see the rendered feed. * RFE: optionally show only feeds with unread items; optionally mark all items read automatically. I've switched to Lektora because it has these functions, although I prefer Sage in every other respect. * RFE: RobertGuico Display addition changes to a feed in green and subtraction changes (see http://www.nws.noaa.gov/alerts/il.rss and netflix queue -- it happens!) in red, and black be "content changed". A couple things... ** This should apply to the list of feeds in addition to the list of items in each feed. ** Maybe have options regarding deleted items. Have feed-specific options that show what items were deleted, mark those red, and have them be crossed out in the list? There's a lot of options here... ** Feeds with items both added and deleted could be black or blue. * RFE: RobertGuico Option to search feeds. Reg-ex search, discovery, and inline changes to feed titles for some feeds (not to kill you or anything ;-) * Enhancement request : I accidentally clicked the bar below the circular "refresh" icon, and now it has become impossible to sort my bookmarks (about 20 of them with 4 separators among them). First they were in alphabetical order, now they're chronological maybe, but anyway, they have become impossible to sort, moving a bookmkark into another place will give weird unpredictable results. In about:config I found the sage order_list option, but alas, no documentation tells what are the other than chronological possible values... That's a thing to add IMHO :-) * New feature - Open updated feeds in tabs * RFE: What might be helpful as well would be a way to render the contents on-demand from a feed rather than having to run to the Sage menu and select that I want the contents rendered or not. That would be very helpful so I can render the feeds I want to render without having all feeds rendered all the time. * Secure RSS : Allow for feeds which require basic authentication -- e.g. automatically logging into the feed for you, avoiding interactive login. * RFE: Automatically Refresh the feeds when opening the Sage sidebar. * RFE: Separate "Allow Images" from "Allow HTML". The problem being in order to rid myself of intrusive images I lose hyperlinks and HTML formating. This would be even better if it was a property of each feed so I could block images only in the worst offenders. * RFE: Allow "Open In New Tab" to be set as default action * RFE: Allow pop-up notifications for user-selected updated feeds like the pop-ups for Forecast Fox - it would also be cool if we could run sage and not have it look/feel just like firefox - ie it could be detached. --216.106.109.195 02:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Forum Title Modification Request In forum feeds, the topic title is taken from: 'Forum Title' :: 'Topic Title' Often the Forum Title is long enough that it dominates the Sage sidebar listing such that the Topic Title isn't even displayed. The suggestion is to have an option to axe the repetitive Forum Title, perhaps by matching with each 'Forum Title' --216.106.109.195 02:45, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Forum Listing Compression Listing all unread posts in one forum topic in the Sage sidebar bottom panel, results in wasted time looking through the listings. That's because the earliest unread post allows one to browse the remaining, newer posts directly. To subsequently click on a Sage sidebar newer post link in that topic is wasted effort. So as to avoid such rebrowsing, one is forced to more closely examine each unread link posted in the sidebar to verify that it isn't just a newer post in the same topic. The suggestion is to list only the earliest unique unread 'Topic Title'. Perhaps this needs to be an option to deal with non-forum newsfeeds. *REQUEST Be able to keep regular Bookmarks in the Sage folder. Perhaps have them displayed in Sage in a different style or with a certain icon to distinguish them from the feeds, but have them visible in Sage right along with the RSS feeds in the same category. When you click on them, it should open the regular page in the browser. I would prefer not to have to keep two groups of bookmarks...one for regular sites and one for feeds. *REQUEST Add advertisement filtering to the thread title and description. This should be simply an regex which upon matching would reject the thread. Unfortunatelly *advertisements in the RSS are becoming a real problem* *REQUEST Allow OPML import by drag'n'drop a link to an OPML file from the browser page. At present one has to use Firefox to save the link to the disk, then afterwards using Sage | Options | Import OPML and browse to the saved file. Error reports / bugs * BUG: The following entry in an RSS feed breaks Sage: <select> Something New Part 1 http://easy-designs.net/articles/replaceSelect/ Something New Part 1 justinperkins This comes from http://del.icio.us/rss/popular/, but that is a fast-moving feed so it might not be there anymore. What is causing the problem is the title tag containing html. The whole page generated by Sage gets truncated after the tag is detected (showing an empty dropdown menu instead), so the feed becomes unusable while that entry is in it near the beginning. Note to those looking at the wiki source: the RSS entry actually has " ampersand lt semicolon" in it.I changed it to " ampersand amp semicolon lt semicolon" so it would render correctly. *BUG I have noticed that xsltblog.com's news feeds (e.g. http://www.xsltblog.com/index.rdf) have CDATA in the . Sage displays a blank title for these feeds. It would be nice if Sage could handle CDATA in titles. *BUG When you click on a feed in the sidebar, Sage always opens that feed in the foremost Firefox window, even if you have more than one browser window open ( I.E. you hit the feed, it takes a second or two to load, while loading you switch to another tab or window ). In Sage you use the current tab of the current window only. Comments *COMMENT One big drawback to Sage is that when you uninstall it and then install a new version, you lose all your subscribed feeds.